


Love Quarrel

by eL27



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: Lagi-lagi FF ini adalah request dari salah satu temen dari grup LINE yang sama :)Ini mungkin ooc lagi atau gatau gimana. Intinya ku buat cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Terima kasih :)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lagi-lagi FF ini adalah request dari salah satu temen dari grup LINE yang sama :)
> 
> Ini mungkin ooc lagi atau gatau gimana. Intinya ku buat cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan semata. Terima kasih :)

Shizuo Heiwajima dan Izaya Orihara sejak dulu terkenal dengan hubungan mereka yang tidak pernah baik. Meski pun kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat, itu tidak berlaku untuk Shizuo dan Izaya. Mereka berdua bagaikan kucing dan anjing jika bertemu satu sama lain.

Di mana pun mereka berdua bertemu, mereka pasti akan membuat keributan atau kekacauan. Bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membuat mereka bisa akrab satu sama lain.

Dan... ketika mereka sama-sama duduk di bangku SMP. Saat kenaikan kelas dua ke kelas tiga beredar berita bahwa Shizuo dan Izaya resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, semua yang mendengar berita tersebut langsung gempar.

Berita itu menjadi hangat diperbincangkan oleh seisi sekolah. Mereka masih tak percaya jika pasangan kucing dan anjing itu menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Namun kemudian mereka sadar, jika berita itu memang benar. Beberapa dari teman-teman Shizuo atau Izaya kerap memergoki dua insan itu sedang bersama atau lebih tepatnya kencan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bisa mengambil gambar Shizuo dan Izaya.

Meski pun saat itu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi... kucing dan anjing tetaplah kucing dan anjing. Mereka berdua masih suka ribut satu sama lain. Entah percekcokan kecil atau masalah lainnya.

Hubungan mereka cukup dikatakan baik, meski pun masih ada saja pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka. Izaya yang jahil sering menggoda Shizuo dan terkadang juga bermanja-manja pada remaja berambut pirang itu.

Shizuo sendiri harus menyadari jika Izaya yang sebelumnya selalu membuatnya kesal juga bisa menampakkan sifat manis dan manjanya. Kemana saja Shizuo selama ini? Kenapa dirinya baru menyadari jika kekasihnya itu benar-benar manis meski pun terkadang berkelakuan iblis.

Shizuo dan Izaya berpacaran tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah upacara perpisahan kelas 3 SMA mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Teman-teman Shizuo dan Izaya tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan Shizuo dan Izaya mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Yang mereka ketahui hanya Shizuo menghilang entah kemana setelah upacara perpisahan sekolah.

Izaya? Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan remaja bersurai hitam itu. Izaya menjadi sedikit pendiam sejak kepergian Shizuo.

Di mata teman-temannya, Izaya menjadi seperti menghindar setiap kali ada yang membicarakan mengenai Shizuo. Entah apa alasannya, tetapi Izaya seperti semakin membenci Shizuo.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Dua tahun tak terasa telah terlewati sejak menghilangnya Shizuo dari kehidupan Izaya.

Saat ini Izaya duduk di kelas 2 SMA di salah satu SMA bergengsi di daerah tempat tinggalnya. Izaya adalah salah satu siswa yang paling berandalan di sekolahnya. Sejak pertama kali masuk SMA Izaya sudah terkenal karena kenakalan serta kejahilannya.

Selain menjadi siswa paling nakal, Izaya juga menjadi siswa yang paling ditakuti dan berkuasa. Hampir semua siswa tunduk pada perintahnya. Karena mereka tahu jika mereka melawan Izaya, bagi mereka sama saja dengan melawan iblis.

 

Semester baru dimulai. Pagi hari ketika masuk sekolah Izaya sudah membuat ulah lagi. Kali ini Izaya menjahili salah satu teman sekelasnya ketika kelas 1 SMA dulu. Izaya mengerjainya dengan menggunakan hewan katak yang dimasukkan ke dalam loker sepatu milik anak tersebut. Alasan Izaya ketika guru bertanya hanya karena Izaya tidak suka pada anak itu. Pada akhirnya Izaya mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan toilet.

Namun, bukan Izaya namanya jika menuruti perintah guru begitu saja. Izaya kembali berulah dengan memaksa siswa kelas 1 untuk menggantikan dirinya membersihkan toilet.

Benar-benar iblis bertampang malaikat.

Langkah Izaya terlihat malas-malasan ketika berjalan menuju kelasnya. Izaya memang nakal, namun dia bukan anak yang bodoh. Justru sebaliknya, Izaya adalah siswa yang pintar dan pandai. Maka dari itu, menurutnya tidak ada gunanya dirinya selalu mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Namun karena ini masih hari pertama masuk kelas di semester ini, mungkin tidak ada salahnya Izaya ikut masuk kelas.

Suasana kelas menjadi hening ketika Izaya memasuki kelas kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Izaya tidak peduli dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia memilih menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja setelah duduk di tempat duduknya.

Bel masuk berbunyi tidak lama kemudian. Disusul dengan seorang guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas Izaya 10 kemudian.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi wali kelas kalian di semester ini. Panggil aku Shion-sensei. Mohon bantuannya." Seorang guru laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Beberapa siswi terdengar berbisik-bisik ketika melihat betapa tampan dan mudanya wali kelas mereka tahun ini. Namun tidak bagi Izaya. Izaya masih saja malas-malasan di tempat duduknya.

"Ah, ya. Satu lagi. Kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru di semester ini. Sensei harap kalian bisa berteman dengannya." Tambah Shion-sensei. "Kau boleh masuk, Heiwajima-kun!"

Pintu kelas bergeser, tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Perkanalkan dirimu, Heiwajima-kun!" perintah Shion-sensei.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Ia menatap seluruh penghuni kelas. Iris matanya tiba-tiba berhenti pada satu objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia menyeringai kecil.

"Perkenalkan namaku Shizuo Heiwajima. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Izaya mematung di tempat duduknya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

Shizuo kembali menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi Izaya yang melihatnya.

"Sensei, bolehkah aku meminta tolong pada salah satu teman sekelas untuk menemaniku berkeliling?" tanya Shizuo kemudian.

"Ah ya, tentu boleh, karena kau murid baru. Adakah yang ingin menemani Heiwajima-kun berkeliling?" tanya Shion-sensei.

Sebagian besar siswi langsung menawarkan diri mereka. Namun Shizuo menggeleng.

"Sensei, apa aku boleh memilih siapa yang akan menemaniku?" tanya Shizuo lagi.

"Kau yakin ingin memilih sendiri?" tanya Shion-sensei, Shizuo mengangguk. "Baiklah, siapa yang ingin kau pilih?" tanya Shion-sensei kemudian.

Shizuo menyeringai menatap Izaya. "Aku ingin Izaya Orihara yang menemaniku berkeliling."

Dan Shizuo kembali menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi tidak terbaca Izaya.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Perasaan Izaya tidak karuan saat ini. Sejak ia melihat jika murid baru yang masuk ke kelasnya adalah Shizuo Heiwajima yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya sewaktu SMP dulu, mood Izaya menjadi hancur.

Izaya tidak tahu dirinya harus merasa sedih, marah, atau malah senang ketika melihat Shizuo berada di kelasnya. Yang pasti saat ini Izaya ingin menghindar dari Shizuo. Persetan dengan permintaan Shizuo yang meminta dirinya menemani pemuda blonde itu berkeliling sekolah.

Izaya langsung pergi dari kelas begitu bel istirahat dibunyikan. Izaya sangat bersyukur ketika ia tidak melihat Shizuo mencoba mengejar atau mencarinya.

"Orihara-kun!" panggil seseorang ketika Izaya berniat berjalan menuju kafetaria sekolah.

"Apa?" tanya Izaya malas.

"Mori-sensei ingin Orihara-kun menemui beliau di lapangan basket indoor," ucap siswa itu.

Izaya memutar bola mata malas. Pasti guru olahraganya itu akan menceramahi dirinya lagi perihal hukuman tadi pagi.

"Pergi sana!" usir Izaya pada siswa itu. Siswa itu mengangguk, kemudian dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Izaya.

Izaya mendengus, mau tidak mau ia kemudian berputar arah untuk menuju lapangan basket indoor sekolahnya.

"Mori-sensei!" panggil Izaya malas begitu ia memasuki lapangan basket indoor. Izaya mengernyit ketika tidak mendapati siapa pun di dalam lapangan itu. "Mori-sensei!" panggil Izaya sekali lagi.

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat Izaya dengan cepat berbalik badan. Mulutnya terkatup rapat ketika melihat Shizuo yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk lapangan indoor.

"Meninggalkanku sendiri di kelas. Itu tidak baik lho, Aya-chan!" tukas Shizuo yang membuat Izaya menggertakkan gigi marah. Ia menatap Shizuo tajam.

Shizuo mengernyit. "Ada apa, Aya-chan? Kau tidak merindukanku, hmm?" tanya Shizuo.

"Dalam mimpimu, Psyco!" tukas Izaya penuh kebencian.

Shizuo tertawa setelahnya. "Ah, Aya-chan, kau kasar sekali. Aku jadi tersinggung!" tukas Shizuo.

Izaya tidak peduli dengan komentar Shizuo. Izaya berniat berjalan keluar dari lapangan basket indoor.

"Aya-chan, jangan seperti itu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" tukas Shizuo. Namun Izaya tidak peduli dan berusaha membuka pintu lapangan.

Shizuo mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menyusul Izaya. Tangannya menarik bahu Izaya, menggagalkan Izaya yang akan membuka pintu. Shizuo membalik tubuh Izaya, meremas kedua bahu Izaya dan mendorong tubuh Izaya menempel pada pintu lapangan indoor.

Izaya sempat meringis kecil ketika merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan pintu lapangan indoor. Ia kembali meringis kesakitan ketika Shizuo semakin meremas bahunya.

"Le-lepas! Lepaskan aku!" tukas Izaya mencoba melepaskan diri.

Izaya terkesiap kaget ketika dagunya di cengkeram kuat dengan tangan Shizuo dan memaksa Izaya untuk menatap Shizuo.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu semudah itu setelah aku kembali mendapatkanmu, hmm?" tanya Shizuo.

Izaya mendelik tajam. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi. Lepaskan aku!" tukas Izaya mencoba melepaskan diri dari Shizuo.

"Tidak akan!" tegas Shizuo menatap tajam Izaya. Izaya sempat terdiam ketika melihat sorot tajam pada mata Shizuo.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Izaya sekali lagi. Shizuo melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari dagu Izaya.

Belum sempat Izaya bernapas lega karena cengkeraman Shizuo terlepas, ia sudah kembali dikejutkan dengan ciuman kasar yang Shizuo lakukan pada bibirnya.

Shizuo melumat bibirnya kasar. Shizuo dengan paksa menggigit bibir bawah Izaya hingga Izaya membuka mulutnya, memberikan kesempatan bagi Shizuo untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Izaya.

Shizuo baru melepas pagutan bibirnya pada bibir Izaya ketika merasakan Izaya yang mulai kehabisan napas.

"Dengarkan aku! Sampai kapan pun, kau adalah milikku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun memilikimu selain aku!" tukas Shizuo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Izaya yang masih berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tubuh Izaya merosot jatuh ke lantai. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Setelah 2 tahun mencoba melupakan Shizuo. Memasang tameng yang membuat Izaya ditakuti oleh semua orang. Kini rencananya itu berantakan karena Shizuo kembali muncul di kehidupannya.

"Baka, Shizuo..." bisik Izaya terisak dalam diam.

 

—tbc—


	2. 2

Sejak kedatangan Shizuo ke sekolahnya, hidup Izaya menjadi penuh kesialan—menurut Izaya. Bayangkan saja, Izaya yang sebelumnya ditakuti oleh sebagian besar murid sekolahnya kini menjadi dipandang sebelah mata. Pasalnya, Shizuo sering menganggu Izaya di depan umum dan memperlihatkan kelemahan Izaya.

Pagi ini Izaya disambut dengan kelakuan seenaknya Shizuo yang tiba-tiba mencium pipinya ketika ia berjalan menuju kelas. Izaya berhasil memukul pipi Shizuo dengan bogem mentahnya, namun hal itu justru membuat Shizuo semakin menggoda Izaya.

Mood Izaya hancur terlalu dini di pagi hari. Ia memilih untuk membolos mata pelajaran pertama dan menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolahnya.

Izaya menghembuskan napas pelan. Tidak tahu harua berbuat apa, atau lebih tepatnya Izaya lelah. Sangat lelah dengan perasaannya kepada Shizuo.

Dulu setelah upacara kelulusan, Shizuo yang mengatakan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan meminta Izaya tidak menganggu kehidupan Shizuo lagi. Namun, kenapa justru sekarang Shizuo dengan percaya diri kembali memunculkan dirinya di depan Izaya. Bahkan mengklaim jika Izaya adalah milik Shizuo.

Sebenarnya apa mau si pirang psyco itu? Pikir Izaya.

Izaya membaringkan dirinya di atap sekolah. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Cuaca yang masih segar di pagi hari, ditambah dengan semilir membuat pikiran Izaya kembali tenang. Izaya memejamkan matanya. Semakin lama Izaya justru tenggelam ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

 

Hal pertama yang Izaya lihat ketika dirinya membuka mata adalah wajah Shizuo yang tepat berada di atas wajahnya. Izaya reflek, berusaha meninju wajah Shizuo namun reflek Shizuo yang lebih cepat dari Izaya berhasil menahan tangan Izaya.

"Lepas!" desis Izaya menatap tajam Shizuo yang berada di atasnya.

Shizuo hanya menyeringai menatap Izaya di bawahnya.

"Hehhh, jadi Aya-chan menjadi anak nakal, hmm? Membolos kelas seperti ini," ucap Shizuo tersenyum miring.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" maki Izaya berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Shizuo di pergelangan tanganya.

Shizuo mendengus. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Izaya hingga membuat Izaya mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Ouch!" desis Izaya.

"Aku lupa mengatakan padamu, Aya-chan...." Shizuo terdiam sebentar. "Kau tidak akan menang melawanku, karena kau seharusnya berada di bawahku. Bukan atasku," bisik Shizuo pada telinga Izaya.

Izaya melebarkan matanya. Ia berontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Shizuo. Namun tetap saja, hasilnya sia-sia. Tenaga Shizuo tidak sebanding dengan tenaganya.

Izaya tiba-tiba merinding. Ia merasakan hembusan napas Shizuo di sekitar lehernya. Kedua matanya melebar sempurna ketika merasakan Shizuo menciumi sekitar lehernya.

Shizuo semakin lancang. Semakin Izaya berontak, semakin ia mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada Izaya. Aroma memabukkan bagi Shizuo yang menguar dari perpotongan bahu dan leher Izaya membuat Shizuo menyeringai.

Shizuo kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Izaya, mengecup leher Izaya, menjilat, bahkan menggigit kecil kulit leher Izaya hingga membuat Izaya harus menahan erangan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aahhh—" Izaya segera menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika suara tak diinginkannya itu terdengar. Izaya menggeleng, mencoba membuat wajah Shizuo menjauh dari lehernya.

"Arrgghh—Shi-Shizu...." Izaya berbicara patah-patah ketika merasakan Shizuo menghisap kuat bagian lehernya.

Shizuo tersenyum puas. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Izaya. Senyum Shizuo semakin melebar ketika melihat bekas-bekas merah keunguan di sekitar leher Izaya.

Izaya menghindar dari tatapan Shizuo. Ia benar-benar membenci orang yang kini masih berada di atas tubuhnya. Namun ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa apa-apa untuk melawan Shizuo.

Shizuo meraih dagu Izaya. Memaksa Izaya menatapnya. "Aku sudah menandaimu, Aya-chan!" tukas Shizuo. "Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku. Kau harus menuruti perintahku. Atau kau akan menyesal," ucap Shizuo sedikit mengancam.

Izaya menatap Shizuo nyalang. "Aku tidak sudi!" desis Izaya.

Shizuo terdiam. Pun kemudian Shizuo bangkit dari atas tubuh Izaya. Ia menyeringai sinis.

"Aahhhh... pilihan yang salah, Aya-chan," ucap Shizuo. "Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Tak lama lagi kau akan menyerahkan dirimu padaku!" tukas Shizuo kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Izaya.

Izaya masih mematung di tempatnya. Sungguh! Ia benci pada kelakuan Shizuo padanya.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Hari berikutnya Izaya harus menggunakan syal di lehernya. Tentu saja itu karena bekas ciuman Shizuo yang sangat terlihat di sekitar lehernya. Mau tak mau Izaya menyiasatinya dengan menggunakan syal ke sekolah.

Izaya baru saja akan masuk ke ruang kelasnya ketika tiba-tiba syal miliknya ditarik hingga terlepas dari lehernya.

"Shizuo!" seru Izaya marah. Tangannya berusaha menutupi bagian kissmark yang ditinggalkan oleh Shizuo.

Shizuo tersenyum miring. "Hehhh, syal yang bagus, Aya-chan!" tukas Shizuo. Izaya semakin menatap marah pada Shizuo. "Tapi sayang sekali, di sekolah ada peraturan tak boleh memakai syal saat di kelas," ucap Shizuo.

"Kembalikan!" tukas Izaya mencoba merebut syal miliknya dari Shizuo.

Shizuo menghindarkan syal itu dari jangkauan Izaya. Begitu Izaya mulai dekat dengannya, tangan Shizuo segera melingkar di pinggangg Izaya dan menarik Izaya ke dalam pelukannya.

Izaya membelalak kaget. Apalagi banyak sekali siswa siswi di koridor kelas yang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Aku menagih morning kiss-ku, Aya-chan," bisik Shizuo mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Izaya. Kemudian mengecup sebentar bibir Izaya sebelum berjalan mendahului Izaya memasuki kelas.

Izaya masih terdiam. Dirinya begitu terkejut. Beraninya Shizuo melakukan hal seperti di depan umum.

"Izaya-kun, aku tidak tahu jika kau dan Shizuo-kun ternyata begitu dekat," ucap Yuuichiro Amane—salah satu teman sekelas Izaya dan Shizuo.

"Are.... apa itu kiss mark?" tanya Shinoa Hiragi—siswi yang terkenal akan ke-fujoshi-annya di kelas Izaya. "Hooo.... jadi kalian sudah melakukannya?" tanya Shinoa menggoda Izaya.

Izaya mengerjap. "Ap-apa?? Ti-tidak!!" seru Izaya.

Shinoa tersenyum lima jari. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan Izaya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Benar-benar menjijikan!" dengus Izaya ketika melihat ekspresi Shinoa.

Shinoa hanya menggeleng kecil. "Tidak ada," jawab Shinoa kemudian berjalan memasuki kelas diikuti Yuuichiro.

"Boo!"

Izaya terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang berdiri di belakangnya kemudian menghembuskan napas tepat di telinganya. Lagi-lagi Shizuo mencari gara-gara dengan Izaya.

"Kau akan dihukum Shion-sensei kalau tak segera masuk ke kelas, Aya-chan," ucap Shizuo menyeringai.

Izaya menatap Shizuo tajam sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Izaya sempat membenturkan bahunya dengan bahu Shizuo saking kesalnya. Shizuo mengikuti langkah kaki Izaya yang berjalan menuju bangkunya. Shizuo menyeringai, ia bertekad akan membawa Izaya kembali ke pelukannya. Bagaimana pun caranya!

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Lapangan basket outdoor terlihat ramai siang itu. Izaya mencoba untuk tidak peduli meski pun hanya untuk mampir sebentar melihat ada apa sebenarnya. Perutnya sudah sangat keroncongan. Ia ingin segera pergi ke cafetaria dan makan.

 

"Ha? Ada gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Heiwajima-kun?"

"Ya."

"Berani sekali dia!"

"Dia gadis biasa."

"Lebih cantik aku daripada dia!"

 

Izaya mengernyit. Hooo, jadi sumber keramaian itu adalah Shizuo dan gadia yang katanya menyatakan perasaannya pada Shizuo.

Cih. Izaya berdecih dalam hati. Itu sama sekali tidak penting untuknya.

"Heiwajima-kun, aku suka padamu!" suara seorang gadis berhasil terdengar sampai telinga Izaya. Izaya berhenti dari langkahnya, kemudian menoleh. "Tolong jadilah kekasihku!" suara gadis itu kembali terdengar.

Shizuo masih terdiam di depan gadis itu. Uluran sebuah coklat dari si gadis sama sekali tak Shizuo sentuh. Izaya berdecih lagi. Sombong sekali dia tidak menerima gadis itu. Batin Izaya.

"Maafkan aku, nona." Shizuo berkata kemudian. "Tapi, aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang spesial di hatiku," sambung Shizuo.

Gadis tadi melongo tak percaya. Cintanya baru saja ditlolak di depan orang banyak.

Shizuo yang melihat Izaya kemudian berjalan menuju remaja laki-laki yang memiliki wajah cukup manis itu. Izaya membelalak, ia segera berbalik mencoba pergi namun sebuah cengkeraman tangan di pergelangan tangannya sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" desis Izaya tidak suka.

Shizuo tidak mendengarkan. Ia langsung menarik Izaya secara paksa berjalan menuju tengah lapangan basket outdoor, di mana gadis tadi masih berdiri di sana.

"Dia—yang selama ini sering kalian hindari karena kenakalannya dan yang selama ini kalian takuti ini adalah seseorang yang sudah lama memiliki hatiku. Aku mencintai Izaya Orihara."

Bisik-bisik langsung terdengar di mana-mana. Kelopak mata Izaya melebar. Apa maksudnya Shizuo mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan umum seperti ini. Izaya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Shizuo namun gagal.

"Ap-apa?" tanya gadis itu tak percaya. "Apa maksudnya ini, Heiwajima-kun!" tukas si gadis. Raut mukanya memerah tanda dia marah.

 

PLAK

 

Suasana menjadi hening. Terlalu terkejut ketika tamparan keras gadis itu mendarat sempurna di pipi Shizuo.

"Shi-Shizu..." panggil Izaya ketika Shizuo tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa maksudnya ini, ha? Kau sengaja mempermalukanku di depan semua orang dan lebih memilih bocah berandalan ini?" tanya gadis itu menunjuk wajah Izaya. Izaya tentu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba wajahnya dituding begitu saja. "Bahkan berandalan ini tak pantas bersamamu. Dia ini berandalan, tak tahu aturan, dan dia laki-laki. Kau rela menjadi gay hanya untuk berandalan seperti dia in—HYAAAA" teriakan gadis itu terdengar pilu tak lama kemudian. Shizuo dengan wajah yang memerah padam meraih tangan gadis yang menunjuk wajah Izaya dan memelintirnya.

"Jangan pernah mencela Izaya atau menunjuknya dengan tangan kotormu ini. Atau... kau ingin aku mematahkan tanganmu sekarang juga!?"

"ARGGGHHHH"

"Shizuo, hentikan!" seru Izaya ketika Shizuo kembali memelintir tangan gadis itu. "Shizuo, Shizuo, aku tidak apa-apa!" seru Izaya lagi berhasil menyadarkan Shizuo.

Shizuo menatap wajah khawatir Izaya, kemudian wajah kesakitan gadis itu. Shizuo melepaskan tangan gadis itu, mendorongnya sedikit hingga gadis itu jatuh terduduk.

"Jangan pernah dekati aku dan Izaya lagi. Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Shizuo. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk takut dan menangis.

Shizuo beralih menatap Izaya. Ia langsung meraih tangan Izaya dan menarik Izaya pergi dari lapangan basket outdoor sekolah mereka.

 

⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐

 

Izaya tidak tahu Shizuo akan membawanya ke mana. Ia hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Shizuo.

Pada akhirnya Shizuo membawa Izaya ke atap sekolah yang sepi.

"Shiz—"

Ucapan Izaya terhenti. Shizuo secara tiba-tiba sudah memeluk tubuhnya erat. Izaya sangat bingung tentu saja.

"Shi—"

"Sebentar saja!" tukas Shizuo memotong ucapan Izaya. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja," bisik Shizuo kemudian. Izaya kembali mengernyit. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti sikap Shizuo saat ini.

"Aya-chan... aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu," bisik Shizuo yang membuat tubuh Izaya membeku. "Aku kembali kemari hanya untukmu," bisik Shizuo lagi.

Izaya mengerjap, secepat kilat ia langsung mendorong tubuh Shizuo.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" tanya Izaya.

Shizuo menatap Izaya. Namun bukan tatapan menggoda atau tatapan jahil Shizuo yang sering menggoda Izaya. Melainkan tatapan mata sayu dan cahaya mata yang redup. Izaya bisa tahu jika Shizuo terlihat sedih.

"Alasan aku kembali kesini karena ingin bertemu denganmu, Aya-chan," ucap Shizuo. "Dulu... saat kita berpisah, aku tak memberikan alasan yang jelas padamu dan kenapa aku pergi begitu saja setelah itu," sambung Shizuo.

Izaya menahan napas, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan penjelasanmu lagi, Shizuo," ucap Izaya.

Shizuo menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku perlu menceritakan semuanya padamu!" tukas Shizuo. Shizuo terdiam kemudian. "Aku terpaksa mengakhiri hubungan kita saat itu. Orang tuaku mengetahui hubungan kita berdua, mereka marah dan memintaku meninggalkanmu. Jika aku menolak, mereka akan melakukan hal yang buruk padamu," jelas Shizuo.

Izaya menatap Shizuo tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena keluargaku. Maka dari itu aku terpaksa mengakhiri hubungan kita saat itu. Setelah aku melakukannya, orang tuaku membawaku pergi pindah keluar negeri bersama mereka," cerita Shizuo lagi. "Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba melupakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Setelah ayahku meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, ibuku menjadi sedikit melunak dan memperbolehkanku kembali kemari. Aku kembali kemari untuk menemuimu, Aya-chan. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku mohon percayalah padaku..." pinta Shizuo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Jika sejak awal kau tak pernah mengatakan ini padaku?" tanya Izaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakan padamu? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan keluargaku menyakiti seseorang yang aku cintai!" tukas Shizuo. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi!"

"Ka-kau bohong padaku. Kau meninggalkanku..." bisik Izaya.

Shizuo berjalan maju, tangannya meraih pipi Izaya dan mengelusnya pelan. "Hanya ragaku yang meninggalkanmu, Aya-chan. Hatiku tetap tinggal bersamamu..." ucap Shizuo.

"Shizuo..."

"Aku sudah mengatakan sejak awal padamu. Kau hanya milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki dirimu selain aku," ucap Shizuo. "Ne, Aya-chan... bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sekarang?" tanya Shizuo.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Izaya. Ia mengangguk samar. "Aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi aku membencimu karena sudah meninggalkanku. Aku mencoba melupakanmu tapi aku tak bisa. Aku benci padamu karena membuatku menjadi seperti ini..." ucap Izaya, ia menangis.

Shizuo tersenyum samar. Tangannya terulur, menarik tubuh Izaya jatuh dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Aya-chan. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," bisik Shizuo.

Izaya memeluk erat tubuh Shizuo. Ia tak ingin laki-laki itu meninggalkannya lagi.

"Aya-chan, kembalilah padaku," ucap Shizuo. "Jadilah kekasihku!" pinta Shizuo.

Izaya masih menangis, dalam pelukan Shizuo ia mengangguk. Shizuo tersenyum, sangat bahagia dengan jawaban Izaya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aya-chan..." bisik Shizuo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shizuo..." balas Izaya berbisik. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" pinta Izaya.

Shizuo menggeleng. "Tidak lagi!"

 

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudah yaaa~  
> Sampai bertemu di cerita ku yang lainnya~

**Author's Note:**

> Awriteee ini adalah FF gajeku yang entah keberapa :")
> 
> Jadi, sebenarnya bingung mau gimana ngetik ceritanya, tapi karena mendengar spoiler-spoiler mengenai 2 kepribadian tokoh utama kita ini wkwk kujadikan deh cerita mereka berdua kek begini hehe /apa hubungannya yha /slaped :p
> 
> Okay~ terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
